Hold On, Honey
by blamsturbation
Summary: When Blaine finds himself stuck in a bus, desperate to pee will Kurt be on his side or be disgusted? Warnings: Watersports, desperation, not really dubcon but almost, peeing, wetting and grinding (Each chapter can be read as its own story but they all fit together. First part is here now)


A/N: This is not my first fanfic but it is the first one on this account. I needed a fresh new start and I'm opening it up with a kinky one-shot I did not have a prompt, I wrote this because I wanted to and because I personally enjoy the kink very much. I've had a horrible writer's block for years now and I'm slowly trying to write myself out of it. Sorry if the story is crappy, I'm still struggling with getting the flow.

**Warnings: Watersports, desperation, not really dubcon but almost, peeing, wetting and grinding**

* * *

Blaine disliked using public vehicles.

It wasn't that he didn't like being around strangers, that wasn't the problem at all. He had never felt too nervous around people he didn't know. He was a performer after all.

What he didn't like about them was the fact that he couldn't control them in any way. He'd just have to sit on his seat the entire time and try not to cause any trouble to anyone.

When he had finally turned 16 and gotten a car for his birthday he had felt relieved. Using the school bus had frustrated him more than anything and finally he felt like he could go anywhere he wanted to. Of course he could've just asked his parents to drive him somewhere if he really wanted to but it wasn't the same.

Unfortunately a week ago his car had broken down when he was on his way to Lima to see Kurt and ever since then he had been forced to use the bus. His parents were wealthy and paid for the car fix but it would take a while and instead of paying for a cab back and forth to school for a week they made him use the bus instead. They said it "builds character" which Blaine disagreed with. It just made him feel like he didn't have control over things anymore.

It had been a few years since the last time he had sat in a bus but here he was again.

He had suffered through multiple bus rides for a week and it was finally coming to an end. He was on his way to Lima to pick up his now fixed car from his boyfriend's dad's garage.

The good side of the whole thing was that the certain boyfriend was sitting right next to him on the bus.

Kurt did have a car but his family didn't have as much money as Blaine's did so he couldn't afford to drive back and forth to Dalton every day. Instead he sat almost 4 hours in the bus every day. After a while it had turned out being great because this way he could do his homework on his way home from school and finish it the next morning during the 2-hour bus ride.

Taking the same bus had been the smartest decision because they were headed to the same direction. They'd just go to Kurt's place for a few hours before Blaine would have to pick up the car and drive back home. That gave them 2 hours in the bus and a few more in Lima so they were both happy with the outcome.

The first half an hour on the bus was mostly spent in silence as the boys worked on their homework and Blaine downed a bottle of water he carried around at all times. He always carried a few bottles of water with him to make sure he wouldn't get dehydrated.

After a while Blaine had to put the books back to his bag when he started feeling slightly nauseous.

"I have no idea how you can do this in the bus. Don't you start feeling sick?" Blaine asked his boyfriend as he put the now empty water bottle to his bag.

"I've gotten used to it. The first few weeks were hard but now it barely happens. You'd adapt too if you had to do this all the time." Kurt replied, not looking away from his math homework.

"You're insane" Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"But you love me." Kurt replied, finally looking away from the book to see Blaine's reaction which was a quick kiss on the cheek and a quiet agreement.

Kurt was back on his homework quickly even though he couldn't concentrate anymore because of the butterflies in his stomach. Damn Blaine...

Half an hour later they had both totally given up on school work and they still had an hour on the road. Kurt was getting a bit bored but besides him Blaine had started to feel a familiar pressure on his bladder. Suddenly he regretted drinking the whole bottle so fast, especially since he had downed another bottle during his last classes and had not used the bathroom before taking the bus. He was doing his best not to show how desperate he was but he couldn't help but move his legs slightly every now and then to stay in control.

It didn't take long for Kurt noticed Blaine fidgeting next to him because it was very unlike him. Even though Blaine jumped around a lot he could easily sit on place for hours without any trouble so seeing him so restless while he was sitting was just plain weird.

"Are you okay honey?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, leaning towards him a bit to make sure everything was really fine.

"Yeah, I'm great. Why would you ask that?" Blaine replied almost too fast and turned to smile at Kurt. The brunette could see it was a fake smile but decided to let it go for now. Blaine obviously didn't want him to know so he didn't push it.

But when 15 minutes later Blaine's legs were bouncing up and down almost non-stop Kurt turned back to him again.

"Seriously Blaine, what is going on? You're usually so calm and now you're acting like a 5-year-old whose mommy has left them on the car for a minute too long. Talk to me."

Blaine's legs stopped bouncing immediately and he bit his lip nervously. If Kurt hadn't been so worried about him he would've brushed it off just like he did earlier.

He seemed to think about his answer a lot longer than a normal person would and Kurt started to get worried. So many crazy theories started popping into Kurt's head. His first thoughts had started with something as simple as Blaine just being extremely bored but soon enough he realized that he was wondering if Blaine had magically gotten lady parts during the night and he was on his period and the movements helped him deal with the cramps. As soon as the idea popped into his head and before he could even properly think of it Blaine leaned towards him, taking his breath away for a second and forgetting everything he had had in his mind just a few seconds ago.

"How long until we're there?" Blaine asked Kurt and crossed his legs tightly.

Kurt took a few seconds to pull out his phone and check the time and he was quick to count how much time they had left on the bus. "A bit less than an hour. Why are you asking?"

Blaine groaned quietly, but not quietly enough for Kurt to miss it. The brunette raised his eyebrow and Blaine slumped on his seat.

"I need to use the toilet." he whispered. Kurt was barely able to catch it and as soon as he realized his boyfriend's problem he was speechless. He hadn't expected that answer.

Blaine seemed to notice how quiet Kurt had gone and automatically began to panic. Had he stepped over some kind of boundary? Was it too early to say things like this? They had only been dating for a few months. Was there some sort of a code for these things? Was he not allowed to talk about toilet business so early in the relationship?

The panic was washed away soon enough when Kurt finally talked again.

"Is it bad? There's a toilet in the back of the bus if you really need to go."

Blaine let out a sigh when he realized he hadn't freaked Kurt out. As soon as he relaxed a little a spurt of urine escaped into his boxer briefs and he stiffed, doing his best to stop the flow. After a few seconds he managed to get it under control and sighed again in relief, this time not letting his muscles relax too much.

"I think I can survive." Blaine replied as soon as he remembered the question. He wasn't too sure if he would though and seemed like Kurt thought the same too but he didn't say anything about it and just took Blaine's hand into his and squeezed it, trying to calm him down.

They didn't let go for 15 minutes and sat in silence. Most of the people who took the bus had already been dropped off and the rest that were still in didn't seem to pay attention to them even though Blaine would uncross and re-cross his legs every few minutes between the bouncing. He had a pained expression on his face and every now and then he would let out a little whimper.

"Honey, I think you should use the bathroom. We still have over half an hour left until we're there and you look like you're in pain." Kurt suggested shyly and squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine turned to look at him and shook his head quietly. His legs were tightly crossed and bouncing up and down at a fast pace. "I'm good, I can hold it." Blaine mumbled, obviously lying.

Kurt wanted to drag his boyfriend off the chair and to the bathroom but he didn't want to be rude. The only way he could make Blaine use the toilet was by talking him into it. And it seemed like a smart thing to try, especially when he took a look at Blaine's scrunched up face.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your basic needs, Blaine." Kurt tried to reassure him.

Blaine closed his eyes and let out an annoyed huff. "It's not that bad, Kurt. Just let it go."

Kurt sighed, not happy with the income of the conversation. "Why don't you want to go? I know it's not all that sanitary but it's really not as bad as you think. Even I've been willing to use it a few times when I've had to."

Blaine turned to look at him and gave him a pained smile. "It's not that. I just really don't need to use it yet."

They both knew he was lying. There was no way he would survive another half an hour and that was clear.

"Blaine, it's not healthy to hold it for so long." Kurt tried again, hoping Blaine would just listen to him.

"Like I said, it's not as bad as you think." Blaine replied, seeming a bit annoyed already.

Kurt didn't want to upset him so he decided to drop it.

10 more minutes were spent in silence. Every now and then Kurt would glance over at Blaine on the window seat and see him with his eyes closed and doing his best to hold it all in. Blaine's legs still wouldn't stay still and after a while his other hand found its way to grab his dick through his pants.

Kurt tried to keep his eyes off the sight when he noticed it but couldn't help but stare. He had never seen his dapper boyfriend act like this in front of anyone and it left him speechless. Sure, he had seen him vulnerable before but never in public.

He didn't even realize that Blaine had opened his eyes again and before he could look away Blaine noticed where he was looking.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything with my acts. Seriously I am so sorry." Blaine started ranting as he removed his hand from his dick and straightened the fabric.

What he hadn't thought about before doing that was losing control. He hadn't prepared himself for the sudden pressure and suddenly another spurt was coming out. It was longer than the one earlier and to his unfortune some of it seeped through the fabric, leaving a spot on his uniform pants.

Kurt couldn't look away even though he knew he should. His eyes were glued to the dark spot on Blaine's pants. He knew he should be comforting him or trying to drag him to the bathroom no matter what but the sight had made him lose the ability to speak or move. All he could do was stare at Blaine's pants with hungry eyes. He hadn't even realized he found it so hot before it was all happening right in front of his eyes.

Blaine was scared that he had finally scared Kurt away. That was until he looked up at his face and saw the way he was looking down at his pants. There was so much lust in his eyes and he could see his tongue between his parted lips. This was never what he had imagined.

"K-Kurt?" he asked, still nervous. What if he had misinterpreted the way Kurt looked at him and it was shock or disgust instead. They hadn't really done anything more than exploring the oral possibilities so far so getting into kinky things was still a bit out of both of their comfort zones. Or that's what he had thought.

Kurt finally looked up at Blaine's face, blushing when he realized he had been caught. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." he mumbled out, quickly turning to look away from Blaine.

"Hey, it's fine, Kurt. You can look." Blaine replied quietly, nervous to be taking a step in their relationship. He didn't exactly mind Kurt looking at him and if the timing had been better he might have taken it a bit further, knowing Kurt loved surprises.

Slowly Kurt turned his head back towards Blaine and let his eyes wander down at his crotch. Now when he had the permission he really took in the sight and gulped when he realized that he actually found it exiting instead of disgusting like he probably should.

For a minute they were both quiet. Blaine still kept his legs crossed and bounced them up and down as Kurt looked at him.

After a while Blaine started to get a bit uncomfortable with the silence so he decided to break it and start a conversation. "So, watersports, huh?" he breathed out nervously.

Kurt looked up at his face again, letting out a nervous laugh and blushing.

"I didn't even know myself until now." he confessed, looking down at their joined hands, scared to admit his kink.

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine was quick to reassure Kurt and squeeze his hand, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. "We all have kinks, don't be ashamed. Maybe in the future we'll explore them more."

Kurt looked back up at Blaine, his mouth hanging open, obviously not had expected Blaine to be so accepting.

The moment didn't last long thought because soon enough Blaine's hand was back at squeezing his cock and he let out a pained moan. A boy sitting a few rows ahead of them turned to look at them but turned back when Blaine smiled at him, probably making him uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as soon as the boy had turned away. "I think you should really use the bathroom."

Blaine chuckled, squirming on his seat. "Probably." he replied but didn't make any attempt at getting up.

"Do you want me to move out of the way?" Kurt asked quickly, ready to move out of the way if Blaine asked him to.

He was surprised when Blaine firmly shook his head. "There are too many people in here. I don't want to get caught with my hand on my dick." he laughed, still obviously in pain. "And you seem to enjoy this so I don't see the point of moving."

Kurt was about to reply when the bus suddenly stopped like it had hit a wall, scaring both of them with the sudden movement.

After calming down from the shock Kurt turned to look at Blaine to find him crouched over on his seat, eyes tightly shut and short gasps of air coming out of his mouth.

He brought his hand on Blaine's back and rubbed circles on it until he was able to get back into his normal sitting position. Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine's crotch when he did straighten up and couldn't keep the little gasp in when he saw what had happened.

The spot on Blaine's pants was now at least 3 times the size it was before and Kurt could see the head of his cock sticking to the material.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, pleased to see his reaction. When he had first started to lose control he had been scared Kurt would be disgusted but now when he knew he was actually into this he wasn't even ashamed. Normally he'd be humiliated but he trusted Kurt enough to make sure nothing bad would happen and no one would see the evidence.

Kurt's eyes were still on his crotch when he leaned closer to his ear to whispers something to him "Two more people left on the bus. When they leave I'll let you touch me."

Kurt let out a desperate whine and looked around the check if Blaine was telling the truth. Sure enough only two people were sitting on the bus, the boy who had glanced over at them earlier and another, a bit older student towards the very front of the bus.

"Of course if I'm still dry at that point." Blaine also added, purposefully trying to tease Kurt. It was hard to keep his voice low and steady when all he really wanted to do was run to the bathroom. But the second he noticed Kurt was into this he had decided to hold it as long as his boyfriend wanted him to. Of course he hadn't even asked him yet but obviously he was into this and not too worried about Blaine so he'd just have to deal with his problem for a while now for Kurt's sake.

They spent the next 5 minutes quiet again. Kurt's eyes didn't leave Blaine's bouncing legs and his hard grip on his dick and Blaine kept holding the urine the best he could. He was proud of himself for not having lost control since the sudden stop. Maybe the situation wasn't as bad as he thought. Well besides the horrible pain on his stomach where his belt was pushing against his bladder in a very uncomfortable way.

The bus stopped again and the boy on the front exited the vehicle. Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was biting his lip with an exited look on his face and had his legs also crossed, probably to try to hide his boner.

The bus continued to move on soon enough and the boys were getting even more exited. Or at least Kurt was. The pain on Blaine's stomach was starting to get a bit out of hand but he had decided to fight through this. Giving up now would just disappoint Kurt and that was something he most definitely did not want to do.

He was still holding Kurt's hand and the other one was holding himself so he wouldn't lose control again. The belt was still uncomfortable on his stomach and he needed to loosen it but he didn't want to let go of Kurt's hand. That meant he had only one option left.

"Kurt, honey, can you do me a favor?" he whispered, not wanting the boy in front of them to hear them. Kurt looked up at his face and nodded.

"Can you open my belt. It's pushing against my bladder uncomfortably and you know..." he couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt Kurt's free hand fumbling with his belt. It took a while but soon it was open.

The release wasn't what he had wanted though. It still hurt a lot and he had to bite his lip to keep it all in.

"How long till we're there again?" he asked Kurt who just chuckled at the question.

"You sound like a kid." Kurt giggled before checking his phone. "But we only have 15 minutes left." he informed Blaine who nodded, seeming to think hard about the situation.

"And the dude in front of us will leave us soon. We're almost at his house." Kurt whispered into his ear, sounding more suggestive than ever before. If Blaine didn't have to pee so badly he'd probably be rock hard by now.

Talking about rock hard he glanced over at Kurt's crotch, happy to see his pants tenting quite visibly. Seems like he wasn't the only one with a problem in his pants, even though their troubles were a bit different.

Just like Kurt said, the boy left the bus just a minute later and when the vehicle was moving again Kurt turned to look at Blaine's face with a suggestive smile on his face. "So you promised me something..." he whispered even thought there was no need for that. The driver couldn't hear them because they were sitting pretty close to the back of the bus.

"I think I did." Blaine replied nervously and guided Kurt's hand towards his crotch. He could feel Kurt getting a bit tense but decided to go for it anyways.

"Make sure to have a firm grip though. I don't want to lose it yet." Blaine whispered before letting go of his cock and did his best to control his bladder as he waited for Kurt's hand to help him out.

He could feel a stream of pee escape and he was starting to panic but soon he felt a hand on his dick, holding him strongly and helping him keep it in.

Blaine took a few deep breaths before looking at Kurt who was smiling at him. "Thank you." the older boy whispered and leaned forward to kiss Blaine who willingly kissed him back.

They stayed like that for a while, Kurt holding Blaine's dick in his hand and Blaine taking keep breaths and trying not to lose control.

Kurt kept watching over Blaine and he could see a few drops of sweat on his forehead and a few more that were sliding down across his face. Blaine was biting his lip and every muscle in his body was tense.

"Do you want to use the bathroom." the brunette asked after a while, not wanting Blaine to be too uncomfortable. He was obviously struggling a lot and was in a lot of pain even though he might not admit it.

"Yeah." Blaine breathed out but kept his eyes closed. He shifted a bit on his seat and let out a shaky breath.

Kurt was disappointed when Blaine replied that he wanted to go. He had hoped he'd still keep going especially now when the only person in the bus with them was the driver. "We'd have to switch back to your hand if you want to get up. Do you think you can-" he asked after a short silent break.

"No." Blaine replied before he could even finish his sentence.

"What?" Kurt whispered, not expected Blaine to react like that.

"I said I wanted to use the bathroom but I didn't say I would do it. You're obviously enjoying this a lot and I don't want to ruin it for you. I'll hold it until I can't."

Kurt bit his lip to keep his tears at bay. He had most definitely not expected Blaine to do this kinds of things for him. "You're the best boyfriend in the whole world." he whispered and leaned in to kiss Blaine passionately. The younger boy did answer the kiss but his body was still tense and after what felt way too short for Kurt, he pulled away.

"What do you want to do? Do you still want to hold it or do you have other plans?" Blaine asked when they separated.

Kurt thought about the situation for a minute before answering. "On a scale from one to ten how badly do you need to go? One is barely feeling the pressure and ten is when you can't help leaking."

Blaine thought about his answer only a few seconds. "Nine, or maybe nine and a half."

Kurt's mouth was hanging open as he studied his boyfriend's body. He was holding the edge of his seat tightly and his legs were shaking from how hard he was squeezing them together to keep it all in. Blaine was biting his lip so hard it was almost bleeding and he was sweating like he was in a sauna.

"Do you think you can make it to my house. We're only 10 minutes away. A bit less if I tell the driver to hurry up. He's done it before when I was almost late for Project Runway once." Kurt asked Blaine, hoping he would make it.

"I think I can make it there but I'm not so sure about standing up and walking." Blaine replied honestly, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"Well we should at least try. I'd love to see you wet yourself in my backyard. Finn should be at Rachel's and dad and Carole are still working so we're going to be alone. I'll make sure you'll feel good afterwards." Kurt leaned in to whisper to Blaine's ear which caused him to moan out loud. They both knew the driver probably heard it but they couldn't care a bit.

"Do you want me to ask him to hurry up?" Kurt asked Blaine who nodded eagerly. "Then I'm going to need us to switch hands again so I can go talk to him."

Blaine bit his lip but nodded after thinking about it for a few seconds. He guided his hand towards his dick and as Kurt let go he replaced his hand with his own.

Even though Blaine was prepared he started leaking again. He let out a whine when it didn't stop right away but after a few seconds he managed to stop the stream. The dark-haired boy took a few deep breaths before turning to look at his boyfriend.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the sight. The spot on Blaine's pants had gotten bigger again and he was obviously in a lot of pain. But for some reason he couldn't help his dick getting more erect in his pants. Thinking of dead animals he tried to calm himself down before he'd get up to go talk to the driver about speeding up. He knew it wouldn't make much of a difference but it couldn't hurt unless they got stopped by the police or ended up in a car crash.

"I'm going to go talk to the driver, okay? Are you going to be alright honey?" Kurt asked Blaine who nodded and pushed him to go talk to the driver. "Just hurry." he replied through his gritted teeth and Kurt did what he asked for.

Despite almost walling down on the hallway, Kurt made it to the front of the bus without any trouble. Charles, his usual bus driver believed his lies about him being in a hurry to babysit his niece and hit the gas pedal as soon as he turned back to return to his boyfriend's side.

Fortunately Blaine hadn't lost the battle while he was away. His hand was still squeezing his dick tightly and his eyes were closed. Sweat was dripping down his frowning face and he was letting out little pained whimpers.

Kurt sat down on his seat and rubbed Blaine's knee comfortingly. He wished he could help him out in some way but at the same time he was more turned on than ever before. In a way it was kind of scary since he hadn't even known he was into this kind of stuff before today.

"Kuuuurt~" Blaine whined and turned to look at his boyfriend. He looked like he was about to cry and Kurt suddenly started feeling really bad about what he was doing to him.

"I'm sorry honey, I wish I could help you more." he brunette apologized and took Blaine's free hand into his. Blaine simply just shook his head, messaging that Kurt didn't have to apologize for this in any way.

They sat in silence the next few minutes. Every now and then Blaine would let out a whimper or a pained little sob. Kurt kept rubbing his knee which comforted Blaine but when they were only a few blocks away from their destination Blaine lost it again.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Blaine cried the second the pee started flowing. He could feel the tears slipping on his face.

"It's okay honey." Kurt was quick to comfort his boyfriend. He was a bit disappointed that they hadn't made it home yet but what really mattered was that Blaine wouldn't get hurt.

A second later though Blaine got it under control again. He was breathing heavily and tears were still streaming across his face. Kurt was fast to squeeze his hand, trying to encourage him and as soon as Blaine looked up at him he smiled at him. They leaned towards each other for a kiss and it continued for a while until they heard Charles yell at them from the front of the bus "We're here!"

"Thank you so much." Kurt yelled back at him and grabbed both his and Blaine's bags. He got up and watched Blaine struggle as he moved to Kurt's old seat from his side on the window. He stopped for a few seconds to breathe before standing up properly.

The second he was on his feet he let out a sob again as he almost lost control again. Kurt took his free hand into his and guided him towards the front of the bus, making sure Blaine was as comfortable as he could be. For now he could ignore his dick that was feeling uncomfortable in his pants and wanted to get free.

The stairs out of the bus were the hardest part. Blaine was leaning most of his weight on Kurt who barely managed to stay up with his boyfriend leaning so close to him. Somehow they made it out of the bus without Blaine leaking and Charles drove away.

They were left on the front yard of the Hummel-Hudson house with Blaine crying and squeezing his dick so hard Kurt was scared it would break soon.

"Can you walk through the house to the backyard with me?" Kurt asked when Blaine seemed to get control over his body again. Blaine didn't reply but slowly started taking little steps towards the house.

Thankfully Kurt was quick to find the keys and opened the door, letting Blaine enter at his slow pace.

"You don't have to take your shoes off, just walk through the living room to the back door." the brunette said to Blaine who obeyed. He was moving slower and slower, terrified of losing control inside of the house, not wanting to ruin their carpets or any other place of the well-designed house.

As Blaine waited for Kurt to open the backdoor he could feel himself starting to leak again. It was a lot worse than before and it took him several seconds to stop the fast flow of urine. His bladder was on fire and his whole body was tired of trying to control the liquid inside. What had earlier been a dark spot on the front of his pants was now a much bigger wet area almost down to his knees.

"You can make it, Blaine. It's okay." Kurt tried to comfort his boyfriend who just let out another sob. He quickly opened the door, allowing Blaine to enter the backyard. They walked to the grass together and Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes wet with tears.

"Kurt, can I please let go now. It hurts so much." Blaine sobbed, squeezing Kurt's hand so hard it hurt but the brunette ignored the pain and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again.

"Lets sit on the bench and you'll climb over my lap. Then you can let go, okay?" Kurt suggested when he pulled away from the kiss. The younger boy nodded and Kurt quickly pulled him to the chair. He sat on it, pulling Blaine to sit on his lap, legs wide open and their foreheads together.

"Let go, honey. Just relax." Kurt whispered and before he could even finish his sentence he could feel Blaine let go. The piss was flowing all over the place faster than Kurt had imagined. He could feel his own pants get wet and it flowed down to the bench, leaving Kurt sit in the puddle.

He looked up at Blaine on his lap. The tears had stopped and all he could see on his face was pure relief. A genuine happy smile was spread across his face and his eyes were closed. His entire body was so relaxed that Kurt got scared he wouldn't be able to even sit down anymore. He slipped his hands on Blaine's back to make sure he wouldn't fall over.

It felt like the flow lasted for ages but a minute later it finally stopped, leaving the two boys breathless on the bench.

"That is the hottest thing I've ever experienced." Kurt whispered, staring down at their wet pants. It was obvious that they'd have to clean up a bit but that could wait until later. They still had a few hours to themselves so before the boring part they could do something a bit more exiting.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt who answered it eagerly. Their mouths moved together, the kiss getting more heated the longer they went on with it. Blaine could feel Kurt's hard cock through the wet material of their pants and the feeling turned him on more than he thought it would. He had never thought he'd be into watersports but after this experience he was sure they'd do it again sometime. Maybe next time Kurt would be the one to be desperate and squirming on his seat.

It didn't take long for their hands to start wandering and a minute later they were both shirtless and desperately grinding against each other.

"You are so hot" Kurt moaned into the kiss, making Blaine whimpered, wanting more.

"Blaine, I'm close" Kurt cried out only a minute later. Blaine did his best to please his boyfriend. He grinded down hard, making Kurt cry out when his orgasm hit him harder than ever before. He was gasping for air and holding onto Blaine so hard they knew it would leave marks for at least a week.

Kurt was coming down from his high and before he could realize how sticky his boxers were he opened his eyes to see Blaine look at him with hungry eyes.

It took him a few seconds to realize that Blaine still hadn't come.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Blaine. Let me help you out." he started ranting but was stopped by Blaine's lips against his.

After what felt for way too short, Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt. He was blushing and staring right into Kurt's eyes as he asked him a question.

"Now, when we got into this whole watersports thing... Do you think you could do me a favor? It doesn't have to be now or you can think of it as long as you want to. You don't even have to do it, I understand if you don't want-" he rambled, getting more nervous the longer he kept going on. He finally silenced when Kurt put a finger on his lips.

"Tell me." the brunette giggled, making Blaine smile too.

"Do you think you could do that to me too. You know, pee on my lap. You really don't have to do it know. I don't even know if you need to pee or not." Blaine asked, relaxing a lot when Kurt didn't seem freaked out.

"I actually do need to pee, now when you mention it." Kurt confessed before kissing Blaine. "We need to switch places though."

They were quick to get up and switch positions. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine before doing his best to relax his muscles. When after a while nothing happened Blaine started to get worried.

"Are you okay?" the younger boy asked, rubbing Kurt's arm comfortingly.

"Yeah, I've just never done this before and I can't relax." Kurt confessed, face scrunching up slightly from trying so hard.

"Would it help if I pushed against your bladder?" Blaine asked, resting his hand on Kurt's stomach. The brunette nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for Blaine to start working.

When Blaine added pressure to Kurt's stomach he let out a little squeal before the flood began.

Kurt hadn't imagined it would feel so good to let go. The pee was flowing all over the place and he could only imagine how good Blaine had felt earlier when he had gotten his release.

Kurt didn't even realize he had closed his eyes until Blaine let out a moan and he opened his eyes to watch him.

Blaine's eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open as he kept moaning. His entire body was shaking and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sight. If he hadn't just had his orgasm he'd be hard already.

Watching Blaine moan loudly and get taken over by his orgasm was one of Kurt's favorite things to do. His face always scrunched up in a way that drove the brunette crazy.

A minute later they were both finished and breathing steadily against one another. They were quiet for a while, just enjoying each other until their pants had gone cold and slightly itchy and the cum was starting to feel uncomfortably sticky.

Without saying a word they both got up and Kurt led Blaine into the bathroom. They stripped out of their clothes and stepped into the shower, making sure the water was just the right temperature. Usually if they showered together it ended up with them getting intimate but this time was different. They kissed each other but it wasn't heated, just casual, loving and slow kisses through which they were able to show how much they really loved each other.

After getting out of the shower they got dressed. Kurt borrowed Blaine some of his older clothes he didn't wear anymore and they exchanged a few more kisses through the whole progress.

They cleaned up the backyard bench and put their wet clothes to the washing machine as they shared loving looks during the progress.

When they finally cuddled next to each other on the couch and put on The Little Mermaid (Blaine had been surprised when Kurt was the one to suggest it) they couldn't be any happier with the situation.

"Thank you for today." Kurt whispered as he pressed a kiss on Blaine's lips. He just smiled into the kiss lazily.

"But next time it'll be your turn to be all desperate, okay?" Blaine confirmed when they pulled away a while later.

"You still want to do this again?" Kurt asked, a bit surprised by Blaine's reaction. He knew the younger boy liked what had happened earlier but he thought that maybe it just seemed like it because Kurt had wanted it to be like that.

"Of course I do. I'd do anything if I only got to do it with you." Blaine confessed and soon he was pulled into another kiss that lasted a bit longer.

They stopped kissing way too early for their liking when the front door opened and Carole walked in with bags from the grocery store.

Normally Kurt would've gotten up and helped her with the groceries but after what happened he was way too tired to do that.

"Is it okay if I take a nap and use you as a pillow?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer. They had done this multiple times before and they both liked it. Blaine nodded at Kurt and soon the brunette had his head on the younger boy's lap and had his eyes closed.

After a minute Blaine could hear Kurt starting to snore quietly and he pressed a kiss to his forehead, already knowing that one day they'd get to experience everything they wanted and they'd get to do it together.

With a smile on his face Blaine closed his eyes too and drifted off to sleep faster than he had ever before.


End file.
